


Shoe In

by EllieBear



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types, Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica had something more romantic in mind for Valentine's Day.(A little canon compliant LoVe story.)





	Shoe In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a photo TheShorty posted on the VM Discord site from the Tumblr "Historical Times" of a soldier getting a full body tan during WWII. While I can't post the link, I highly recommend you take the time to research the photo. It's well worth the look.

The wind swept Veronica's hair as they sped along the Pacific Coast Highway towards San Diego in Logan's BMW.  Logan insisted on riding with the top down, claiming the heat from the sun cancelled out the February chill in the air, but Veronica still had to steal his leather driving gloves to keep herself warm on the drive to Navel Base San Diego.

 

Glancing at Logan, smiling as he drove, Veronica tried to muster all the enthusiasm she could for their plans.  It was their first Valentine's Day together, since they were reunited almost nine-months ago (then re-reunited when he came back from his overseas assignment three-months ago) and this was not exactly how she pictured their day going.  Sure, she was never a flowers-and-candy sort of girl, but she had been hoping for at least a champagne-and-all-day-sex-fest instead.  But when Logan excitedly invited her to attend the Valentine's Day Barbeque on base, so he could finally introduce her to some of his Navy buddies, she forced a smile and accepted as enthusiastically as she could, knowing it meant a lot to him.

 

Besides, this was the _new_ Logan and Veronica, she thinks as she stares out over the coastline – the more _mature_ Logan and Veronica.  Spending the day, naked in bed, would have been something they would have done if they were in their early twenties.  Going out and sharing the celebrations with other grown-up people in grown-up relationships was where they were at now. 

 

A little pang of regret tickles Veronica's belly at the thought of how many naked-Valentine's Days she missed with Logan over the years.  She managed two Valentine's with Piz. 

 

Ugh.  Piz.  She was glad she didn't have to fake excitement about another gift of tulips and Ryan Adams CDs, among other things she faked on those occasions…

 

“What's that look?”

 

“What look?”  Veronica pushes her hair from her eyes.

 

“Like we passed a sewage plant.” Logan chuckles.

 

“Oh…I didn't know I was making a _look._ ”  Glancing in the side mirror, she frowns at her reflection.  “I was just thinking about Valentine's Day past.”

 

“Any particular ghosts haunting you?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Veronica leans back in her seat.  “Piz,” she mutters under her breath.

 

A full belly laugh erupts from Logan as he pats her knee playfully.  “That explains the look.  Don't worry – I make that face when I think about him too.”

 

Shoving his shoulder, Veronica gasps in mock indignation.  “Hey!”

 

“I'm kidding.  I'm sure Piz is very happy somewhere today with some girl in a coffeehouse, discussing whether the latest Elvis Costello release sounds better on CD or vinyl.”

 

Biting the corner of her lip, Veronica tries to keep herself from laughing, but a twisted grin spreads, knowing that Logan is probably right.

 

Taking her hand, he lifts it to his lips, kissing her skin as it peeks out from his giant leather gloves.  “I'm hoping you're happier this year too.”

 

A giddy rush flows through her veins.  “I am.  I really, truly am.”

 

“Good, because I am too.”  Dropping her hand back on her knee, Logan lazily rests his hand on the gear shift, giving her a quick smile before focusing back on the highway.

 

Relaxing into the plush leather seat, Veronica catches her reflection again.  It felt good to smile so much again.

\---------------------------

“This can't be Mouth's girlfriend.  I thought we agreed she was imaginary.”  The tall young man with the olive skin and dark brown brush-cut slaps Logan on the back, laughing.

 

Circling her face with her index finger, Veronica smirks back at him.  “Nope.  All real, all the time.”

 

Logan chuckles, wrapping his arm around her waist once again.  For the past hour they had circled the barbecue, meeting many, many people who all seemed to be unbelieving that someone as caustic as Logan could be would be able to find and hold on to a girlfriend, such as herself -- a comment many of them seem to enjoy sharing. It all made Veronica wonder if Logan had spoken to them about Carrie – shared his relationship troubles with his shipmates – or whether their “celebrity” caused him to keep the intimate details of their affair to himself.

 

“Oooohhh…beautiful and sarcastic to boot!  Looks like you found your soul mate, Mouth!”  Moose chuckled, taking a swig of his soda.  The almost seven-foot tall, brawny man had been introduced to Veronica along with his wife, Tiffany, until she had been called away by a group of other military wives to chat -- which wasn't too bad since the wives seemed to want to know about their "relationship"; the men content to just brag and posture in the most ridiculous ways. 

 

“My girl’s smart too.”  Logan beamed, squeezing Veronica’s hip.  “You know she was top in her class at Columbia Law school.”

 

Veronica blushes, avoiding everyone’s eyes.  Logan had been bragging about her to everyone they encountered as well and there was a mix of embarrassment and happiness that he was doing it.  She was never one to lay all her cards on the table when she first met people, but Logan seemed to have no problem telling everyone about her credentials, bragging about her schooling and some of her more public cases, knowing he wasn’t breaking confidentiality if it was covered by the Neptune Gazette.

 

“Woohoo.  Too smart and cool for the likes of you, ya big Gym Rat.”  A new guy approaches and raises his pop can towards Logan in a toast before taking a drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before speaking.  “I’ve known Mouth since basic training.  Back then, he had some muscle but not like he does now – we were both pretty scrawny things.  Now, if anyone’s looking for him, we all know...check the gym.”

 

Wrapping her hand around Logan’s bicep, she gives him an appreciative squeeze.  “Oh, trust me, I’ve become very appreciative of his Gym Rat tendencies.”

 

The men laugh as Logan’s face involuntarily flushes. Catching her flirting tone, he leans down and kisses her forehead.  “I’m doing it for you, babe.  Trust me.”

 

Stretching out his hand, Logan’s old friend offers it to Veronica.  “I’m Steve, by the way, or Itch.”

 

Pulling her hand away sharply before they can shake, Veronica wrinkles her nose.  “Oh no.  Itch?  Do I want to know how you got that name?”

 

The men all burst out laughing again.  “He’s ‘Itch’ because he couldn’t sit still in any of our classes.  Our C.O. said it was like he had ants in his pants, so ‘Itch’ he became,” Logan volunteers, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head at the memory.

 

“Good.  As long as it’s not something that required medication or some powder…” Veronica tosses back to Logan setting off another round of laughter.

 

“Oh my God, Mouth.  Where did you find this girl?  She’s a hoot!”  Moose tosses his empty pop can towards a recycle bin as if it were a basketball and he was going for a two-point’er.  When it sinks, they all let out a round of applause.

 

“She’s been my girl since high school,” Glancing down at Veronica, a soft smile pulls across Logan's his lips, reaching his eyes as they sparkle back at her with happiness.  “Off and on, that is.  But that’s all changed – now we’re in for the long haul.  Right?”

 

"Right." Veronica’s heart skips a bit at his declaration, her breath hitching as she speaks.  “In for the long haul.”

 

Leaning in, Logan steals a quick peck on her lips and Veronica can’t help the twisting giddy smile that pushes at her cheeks.  Maybe this could be a romantic day, even with everyone around them.  Slipping her fingers between his, Veronica tries to focus on the group again.

 

“Awww…well aren’t you two cute.”  Moose presses his palms together and leans them against his cheek, batting his eyelashes and for some reason, it reminds Veronica of someone from Bugs Bunny cartoons and she can’t help the small snort of laughter that springs from her mouth.  “Just as long as you know what you’re getting into with this guy, it’s all good.”

 

Raising a playful fist in his friend’s direction, Logan shakes it at him.  “Hey!  I thought you were on my side?”

 

“Pft.  We’re on the side of any pretty blond – you know that.”  Itch laughs, taking his phone out of his back pocket.

 

Gasping, Logan clutches his fake pearls.  “Are you saying I’m not pretty, Itch?  What happened to comrades in arms and all that stuff?  Bro’s before…intelligent and thoughtful women?”

 

Itch shakes his head, swiping his finger across his phone screen, chuckling as he continues to focus on his task.  “I just want to make sure Veronica knows what she’s getting herself into, that’s all.”

 

And for the first time in hours, Logan is silent.  Glancing between the men, Veronica frowns, sensing something is going on that she doesn’t quite get.

 

“You wouldn’t…” Logan mutters.

 

Itch looks up, smiling.  “Oh, I would.”

 

Moose steps behind Itch, eyeing the phone in his hand, a big grin on his face.  A resolved sigh escapes Veronica as she crosses her arms, waiting for the inevitable to happen.  Boys.  Whatever was about to happen, she knew, it was _boy_ behaviour.  Sure, they may have all grown up to different levels of maturity, but inside, they were all just stupid boys when they were together.  It was a lesson she reminded herself of every time she came home to find Logan and Dick playing video games after midnight, like they were still teenagers.

 

The two friends began giggling and Logan rolls his eyes, exhaling so hard Veronica can feel it across her temple.  Holding his hand over the phone, hiding whatever he has found from sight, Itch takes a step towards Veronica, hardly holding in his excitement.

 

“Now…please settle a bet for us.  Is this how Mouth sunbathes all the time?” 

 

Flipping the phone towards Veronica, it takes her a second to focus on what is being shown and she leans in, trying to get a good look at what is being presented.

 

There, on the phone, is a picture of Logan, almost naked, lying stretched across the sand, hands behind his head, military cap shading his eyes.  _Almost_ naked because the Lieutenant has a large shoe covering his privates. 

 

Covering her mouth, Veronica shakes her head, trying not to burst out laughing.  Her eyes cannot look away from his glistening tanned flesh stretching over muscles she didn’t even know existed until she saw them on him.  But it’s the smug look of satisfaction that is across his lips, knowing full well someone was taking his picture, but not giving a flying fuck, that really makes this the perfect picture of Logan.

 

“I can safely say, this is new behaviour.  Possibly having to do with being trapped in close quarters for long periods of time.”  Pursing her lips, Veronica nods, her eyes darting back to see the exact same smirk on his face as in the photo.  Tapping the phone, she turns her attention back to Itch.  “Can you text that to Logan?  I think this may be our Christmas card next year.”

 

For a split second, there is a pause in the conversation as Itch and Moose exchange glances, as if deciding if Veronica is kidding or not.

 

Stepping back to Logan, Veronica wraps her arm around his waist, smiling up at him.  “That’s a pretty big shoe you have to fill there.  I’m sure not many men could pull it off.”

 

Kissing the side of her head, Logan chuckles.  “Thanks, honey.”

 

Moose punches Itch’s shoulder and the man lets out a sharp yelp of pain.  “See, I knew she was cool.”

 

A rush of smug satisfaction rushes through Veronica.  “That she is.”  Logan concurs, wrapping his arm around her waist again, pulling her close.  “That she is.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two more hours, two burgers, and two trips to the ice cream bar later, Veronica slides herself into the passenger seat of the BMW, exhaling the afternoon away.  In college, she had accepted that she was an introvert, and over the years she was able to hide from these big social situations by either making excuses that she had to study or had to work the next morning.  Today was a massive exertion of energy and all she wanted to do was spend the rest of her Valentine’s Day in bed, curled up with a trashy mystery novel, while Logan rubbed her feet.

 

Sipping into the driver’s seat, Logan closes the door, exhaling loudly.  Turning towards her, he leans back, reaching across to slide his index finger along her hair, gently tucking a section behind her ear.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.  Thanks for doing this for me.  I know this isn’t exactly the most romantic way to spend Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Pft. It’s fine.”  Veronica waves her hand absently in the air.  “We’ll have a lot more Valentine’s Days together.  This one was special, in its own way.”

 

“A lot more, huh?”

 

Nodding, Veronica reaches across and places her hand on his, giving his fingers a squeeze. 

 

“Yes – a lot more.  That’s the plan anyway.  And it was nice to put the faces to the names of all the guys you talk about.”

 

“You know, some of these guys have been like family to me.  A lot of us came up together and I just really wanted them to meet you.” Averting his eyes, Logan purses his lips in thought. “And I guess I wanted you so see more about what my life is like now – so you can understand just what my career means to me.  It sounds cliché, but it’s not just a job, it is my entire life, and now that you are part of it again, I want you to actually _be_ a part of it.”

 

Shifting, Veronica pushes herself up in her seat, angling across the console to kiss Logan gently on the cheek.  His eyes are narrowed, serious.  He was always better at expressing his emotions that she was and by now she could tell in his face how much this entire exercise meant to him, even if it was mildly on the painful side for her.

 

“Thank you for today.  It really was special.” Sliding back into her seat, Veronica sinks nto the leather, beginning to relax from the day.  “But I am really, really ready to go home.”

 

“Well, I hate to tell you, but we’re not going home.”  A Cheshire grin spreads across Logan’s face and he leans towards her, his voice lowering.  “We’re going somewhere else – somewhere _special_ in its own right.”

 

“Oh really?”  Sitting up slightly, Veronica moves closer to him, dropping her voice conspiratorially.  “Does it involve lasagna, perhaps?”

 

Shaking his head, Logan chuckles.  “No.  It involves checking into a very fancy hotel not far from here and spending the next 24 hours or so naked together.”

 

Veronica gasps.  “Naked Valentine’s Day?  It’s like you read my dirty mind.”

 

Leaning all the way over to her side of the vehicle, Logan’s lips press against Veronica’s, hard and urgent.  Her response is to thread her fingers through his hair, keeping him in place, spreading her lips, inviting him to deepen their kiss.  When he finally releases her, she’s positively ruffled, her entire body now tingling with excitement.

 

Logan settles back into his seat, pulling his seat belt across himself and tosses her a wink.  “Come on – I’ll show you what’s underneath the shoe.”

 

Tossing back her head, Veronica cackles with laughter.  “I’ve seen what’s underneath the shoe many, many times, but feel free to assume that wonderfully prone position at some point this evening.  I’m sure I can come up with some delicious things to do with you that way.”

 

Placing two fingers together, Logan raises them to his forehead, giving her a small salute.  “Yes ma’am.”

 

 


End file.
